Elsa's Nightmare
by Cotto
Summary: This is showering with a touch of pining for another woman, but mostly showering. (Elsa's not consenting to pining for another woman, she's trying to shower). This is set in Season 5, after Regina and Robin Hood inform Zelena that because of the way Zelena concieved her and Robin's baby, They'd raise the child (Zelena used a spell to rape Robin!). Please read, review/comment, enjoy


**Elsa's Nightmare.**

 _ **By James Carmody.**_

 **Pairing:** _None._

 **Characters:** _Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Regina Mills._

 **Disclaimer:** _I own neither Frozen nor Once Upon A Time, they are, however, some of my favorite stories. I refuse, now and forever, any monetary compensation for this story. Please don't sue._

 **Summary/Setting:** _This is showering with a touch of pining for another woman, but mostly showering. (Elsa's not consenting to pining for another woman, she's trying to shower). This is set in Season 5, after Regina and Robin Hood inform Zelena that because of the way Zelena concieved her and Robin's baby, They'd raise the child (Zelena used a spell to rape Robin!)._

 **Chapter 1.): "Trying to Become Clean."**

As Elsa walked into the room at about 5:00 in the afternoon from her appointment with Dr. Hopper for treatment for Anxiety, which in her case was related to PTSD; in fact, her main treatment was for PTSD. It had been Dr. Hopper's idea, and Elsa had agreed to this, to deal with a far smaller and far weaker personality disorder in the young Queen's person to build up the ability to cope with the greater disorder she was so concerned about. Elsa was scared of this, and in her case, the fear pretty much guarenteed that this event she was afraid of would happen: Hurting someone she cared about _"One major reason I avoid physical intimacy."_ Elsa thought to herself, as she considered the effects of her pecular 'gift': the ability to cause ice and snow. She _didn't_ want to give a loved one frostbite! She called out to her friends "Kristoff, Anna, we using any water?" Elsa felt rather grimy, and wanted to take a shower.

When Krisoff answered his sister-in-law "No, not that I know of... Anna, do you have any laundry running in the wash?".

Anna stated "No." to which Elsa felt relieved.

"I'm going to take my shower." Elsa stated, then proceeded to head into the bathroom to remove her clothing and prepare for bed. Much to her surprise, Kristoff said something that stopped her.

"Don't take too long" he said "Anna and I want to take you out to Granny's for dinner."

"Should she really be doing this?" Elsa asked, concerned "You two have a child on the way, remember?" she suggested to the new father- and though he hadn't met his child yet, they all understood.

It was Anna who convinced them to stop and re-think this viewpoint "Medical science has improved drastically since about the 19th Century, especially in terms of Maternity care." Anna stated, then continued "They now believe that it's far better for a pregnant woman to be active: helps the body to be strong enough for delivery- besides; medicine is very developed here. I'm as eager at least to meet my baby as you are to meet your new nephew or niece, Sister." Anna reassured her older sister "Besides, I'm not That far along yet." she said, and resumed folding laundry.

"I'll be done in twenty minutes." Elsa said.

"Don't worry, we plan on going to Granny's at no earlier than Seven." Kristoff replied.

When Elsa got into the bathroom, she proceeded to remove her blouse, slack-style pants, but first her boots, she had decided to try to walk to Dr. Hopper's, it was a relatively warm day, and Elsa was now covered with a nice sheen of sweat from her hiking- but felt strangly exhilirated, as well as relaxed from her minor workout, but she was now feeling a bit sticky because of the sweat drying.

After removing her cloths, she removed her sacrimentals from her body- no sense in damaging them with the shower-water; the preternatual protection of those blessed items would last for as long as she consented to the protection, in fact.

As the young queen then undid her braid and bun in her blonde hair, her eyes wandered towards the window, and she spotted a beautiful brunette she had met in her first stay here in Storybrooke: Regina Mills, she remembered the name of this woman to be Regina Mills. _"She's beautiful."_ Elsa thought to herself. It appeared to be a benign acceptance of another woman's physical gifts, so no harm would come to Elsa's soul- she merely had recognized another woman's biological gifts for good looks, that's all.

Word on the grapevine here in Storybrooke was that Regina Mills was known in the old land as "The Evil Queen", and that she was also a notorious sorceress (a real Witch!), but that was merely her reputation. Elsa well knew the difference between reputation and fact: in Arrendelle, her name had been defamed when the Duke of Weselton had tried to implicate her as a sorceress, it had taken a bit of time and effort to get her people to trust her after those charges were uttered- and about a year of kind and generous acts were necessary to remove the black-mark of the charge of Devil-worship Elsa had had placed against her by the Duke of Weselton _"He was a real jerk!"_ Elsa thought to herself in anger at the Duke, for implicating her with some kind of charges of Satanism!

That'd been hateful on Weselton's part, and Elsa was still a bit bitter towards him for his cruel behavior, she knew she had to 'let it go' but this had Really hurt her!

As Elsa undid her braids and loosened her hair, she also set up the shower. The young queen then got into the tub, closed the divider to the outside world; both for privacy and therefore for modesty, and to protect the room from getting accidentially soaked if she made a mistake with the spritzer- this was all very new to her, and she didn't want to make a huge mess!

Elsa set up the temperature balance for the shower just the way she liked it; usually she liked the cold, now she felt in the mood for a steamy shower, so it was mostly hot, with enough cold to prevent herself from getting burned.

Next she picked up the liquid soap, and proceeded to lather herself up, intending to remove her dirt and sweat from her body, all the while she hummed a tune she had heard in the radio some days ago, when visiting Henry Mills, a guy she liked.

Then **_it_** happened: unbidden, a mental image of Regina Mills popped up in her head: right in the shower with her! Elsa started to freak- she didn't _**want**_ her flesh to act up now, or at all to speak of it! Before Elsa could stop herself, she had uttered, rather loudly, a curseword. Immediately following that, she heard Anna and Kristoff begin to freak. Elsa replied, loudly enough for her brother-in-law and sister to hear "Sorry about that- HORRID thought." Elsa was freaking out now; she knew she was attracted to girls, she just didn't want to have the mental image of herself making out with Regina Mills in her own shower!

"No, Stop it, you idiot!" Elsa barked at herself in anger "Regina's into guys, and she's got herself a boyfriend; Robin Hood, and not only has she adopted a son, she also has, if everything goes well, an upcoming stepdaughter- who's also her niece!" Elsa fully supported Regina's ambition to get herself a husband and step-child, now. In fact, Elsa regarded Regina as a friend of hers and didn't want to ruin the friendship with a make-out session, no matter what her body told her to do!

 _To Be Continued, Possibly._


End file.
